Different types of baseball hitting can be trained using different types of training devices. For example, a device for training power hitting is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,511, and a device of training contact hitting is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,209. While existing devices are beneficial for their specific purposes, each device has deficiencies when training for other types of hitting. Accordingly, there is continuing interest in development of more generalized baseball swing training devices.